A Hunter's Daughter
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Dean Winchester thought he could face anything. Demons, vampires, and monsters that go bump in the night? Sure. A baby girl? Not so much, especially when that baby is unknowingly the daughter of the savior and a pirate.


**This is my very first OUAT crossover. This chapter doesn't show much of the Winchester Brothers, but is mainly an introduction to the OC. The first chapters are always the hardest to convey, but this is the best I can do. Let me cover somethings first.**

**Neal (Snow White's and Price charming's son) is a little bit older.**

**Set in season 4b.**

**Timing is a little different around in this story.**

**That's it really. I don't know what plotline I'm using for SPN, but I will probably be making one up with all our favorite characters. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

―――

**A Hunter's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

―――

_**Storybrooke, Main**_**\- **_**Sixteen Years Ago**_

_Anguished screams resonated in the hospital room as Emma pushed. Her hand gripped Killian's hand so tightly that the pirate fought the pain from showing on his face. Emma cried out when feeling another contraction, just wanting this laborious pain to be over with already. She wanted this baby to be here already, in her arms. Emma wanted to hold her baby, she wanted to raise this child and do everything she missed with Henry. Henry was also excited to be a big brother. Mother Superior told Emma to give another big push, and not even minutes after giving that push- a baby's cry was heard._

"_Congratulations Emma, Killian- it's a baby girl." Mother Superior smiled at the two parents, gently putting the baby girl wrapped in a pink bundle into Emma's arms. "I'll leave you two alone."_

_True to her word, Mother Superior left the room to give the news that Mary-Margret and David Nolan were grandparents to a healthy baby girl. Mary-Margret smiled with excitement and David smiled with joy, both eager to meet the baby girl- but knew it was best to let Emma rest and to the leave the parents alone for tonight. They needed the three of them, not the whole family at the moment. _

"_You did great love." Killian says lovingly, kissing Emma's head but never taking his eyes off the baby girl._

"_No, we did this together. We made her." Emma whispered, smiling down at the buddle in her arms. "Hey there baby girl, welcome to the crazy world of Storybrooke. I'm your mommy, and that man right there-"Emma looked up at Killian with a smile. "That man right there is your daddy."_

_Killian smiled, shifting his eyes from Emma to the baby girl, "Aye little love, I'm your daddy- and I promise to always protect you no matter what."_

_Emma smiled, "We have to name her. Any ideas, and no pirate names."_

_Killian chuckled, "There was one name I liked from the book with all those bloody names. Lucia."_

"_Lucia?" Emma raised an eyebrow, thinking it over. "It's different."_

"_It's perfect." Killian grinned. "It means graceful light. She's a little bundle of light and goodness."_

_Emma smiled gently, watching Killian become all soft. She knew from then on that he'd be a great father. Kissing the baby girl's forehead, Emma whispered, "Welcome to the world, Lucia Swan Jones."_

―――

**Damascus Virginia- Present Time**

Makayla Winchester groaned into her pillow, well technically she screamed into her pillow out of frustration. Once again she was all alone in a stupid motel room. It wouldn't be so bad if she had decent cable or food, but instead the cable was shit once again and all that was left in the fridge that didn't even work was stale beer and stale fries. Leave it to her father to forget to feed her or leave her something to eat. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered her.

"I hate my poor excuse of a life." Makayla huffed as she sat up on the bed. Arms crossed. "They do this every time! Leaving me alone with only my thoughts as my source of company." Makayla groaned. "Damnnit, I'm talking to myself again!"

Shutting her mouth, Makayla glared at the bare beige wall that was also as crappy as it's isolation, letting in the sounds from the neighboring room. The moans and the thumping just seemed to get louder and louder, causing Makayla to wish she hadn't left her headphones in the Impala. For another then minutes Makayla sat there, tuning out the horny neighbors before finally making up her mind to leave the motel room. To hell what her father and uncle told her, she was sixteen! They couldn't keep her locked away forever when they weren't even here. She needed fresh air and food that was actually eatable. Without any hesitation, Makayla slipped her pocket knife into her boot, pulled on a light brown leather jacket, and tossed her dirty blond hair into a messy bun.

Outside the weather was nice, neither to hot nor to cold. It was the perfect time for autumn to roll around, Makayla's favorite season. The leaves of the tress changing various shades of color before the slightest of wind causes them to fall to the earth's floor. A smile slowly graced Makayla's lips as she lifted her hand, causing an unnatural wind to rattle the tree branches. That was her little secret-magic, and only her Uncle Sam knew about it, but told her not to tell anyone about it.

This always caused Makayla to frown. Not using her magic, or not letting even her father know about her magic felt wrong. It made her feel as if she was hiding apart of herself, as if it was wrong to have this power. Secretly Makayla suspected this part of her was a trait from her mother, that and her looks. Her blonde hair and blue eyes didn't match her father's brown and green. She seemed to only have his temper and attitude. That was a thing that always remained a mystery to Makayla, who her mother was. No one knew anything about her, not even her father. All he knew was that she was his, and he chose to raise her in the Winchester lifestyle.

Looking around, Makayla got lost in her thoughts and in her surroundings. She had no one, bound to a life of being alone. Always alone, that was never changing. Long ago Makayla learned not to make friends, not to grow attachments because she was always moving, leaving potential friends behind with fake phone numbers. All she had was her father and her uncle, who never seemed to actually be there anymore. The silence she always faced was deafening, and it only caused her more heartache. Sighing, Makayla blinked the water works in her eyes away, not seeing where she was going before she felt a sharp pain and fell to the concrete sidewalk.

"Shit, sorry. Are you okay?"

Makayla glanced up, groaning in response. Her eyes narrowed on the tall, towering male- who held out a hand for her. Rolling her eyes, Makayla took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Without the glare of the sun, Makayla finally saw the male's face. Dark brown eyes, tousled up brown hair, and a personality that just screamed trouble.

"I've taken worse damage than a bike collision." Makayla muttered, brushing off her jeans. That was at least true, every hunt he was allowed to go one (which ended up being less than a handful), always ended with her in a cast, needing stiches, or in pain. This was nothing.

"Well I hit you pretty hard." He retorts, flashing her a smile was seemed to be flirtatious.

Makayla huffed, "Well I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty positive that I have no internal bleeding, maybe a bruise." Makayla shrugged. "Whatever it is I'm sure it will heal."

The guy nodded, scratching his neck, "I feel really bad, allow me to buy you dinner."

Makayla pursed her lips, "Listen, it's been really nice getting hit by your bike and all, but I really need to be heading back."

"You're not from around here are you?" He asks, ignoring her subtle decline.

"That obvious huh?" Makayla chuckles. "No I'm not."

The guy holds his hand out, "Rider Caleb."

Makayla didn't know what pulled her to say it, knowing she always had to give a fake name, but this time she didn't want to. Tossing out all of her father's and uncle's warnings, Makayla grasped Rider's hand in a gentle shake. "Makayla Winchester."

Rider's smile turns into a grin, "Is this you saying yes to my dinner offer?"

Makayla smiled, "It's not like I have anything better to do in that motel room."

―――

They ended up in one of the local dinners in town, Lucky Pub, which also consisted of one of the only bars in town. At first Makayla had been completely unsure about this whole dinner idea, but now that she thought about it, she was just happy about being out of that motel room and in the company of another human being. Even if the company seemed poor. It didn't take long for the two to launch into a conversation, looking over the menu and ordering. In fact, Makayla found this dinner apology one of the best nights in her life, which was the saddest thing in the world. That a stranger can top any of the other nights in her sixteen year old life.

"So you grew up on the road with your uncle and father?" Rider asked, shoving a fry into his mouth.

Makayla nodded, taking a bite of her house salad. "The family business took them everywhere, and I was dragged along with it."

"So you don't know what having a home feels like?" Rider asks suddenly, causing a sad smile to grace Makayla's lips.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure of a home yet. But I always had my family, and that alone is good enough for me." Makayla says, but the uncertainly is clear in her voice.

Rider did something uninspected, taking her hand in his, "If you ever want to get away, remember where I told you where you can find me."

Makayla actually laughed, and it felt good to her, but so foreign. "At the old horse ranch on the top mountain."

"How long are you in town for Makayla?" Rider asks, watching the girl that sat in front of him with interest.

Makayla shrugged, usually the cases her father and uncle went on varied from time to time. Though this time she hopped the cases lasted a while, just so she could stay longer- even if this was just another moment in her life that was bound to become a distant memory.

"Honestly I have no clue." Makayla said. "But I hope to see you around."

Rider grinned, "I promise you that you will."

True to his word, Rider didn't leave Makayla alone. That night Makayla had safely and secretly made it home before her father and uncle, and played it off very well. Over the next week and a half, Makayla found her days less lonely, and herself gaining a friend that she was actually fond of. She knew he had no family, and that Rider typically spent his days alone in the mechanics shop. Some days she found herself visiting that mechanics shop, helping his fix some cars before the owner would yell at her that she still wasn't going to be paid.

Dean and Sam noticed the changes in Makayla, how she smiles more and bothered them less. In fact she didn't even ask real questions about the hunt, only asking them but not really paying attention. When they were around, Makayla became more anxious, as if she had somewhere to be. Neither one of the elder males would call her out on it, but they knew when they left that this would only hurt her in the end.

On her third week in town, Makayla knew her time in this town was coming to an end, and she wasn't ready to leave yet. Which was why she found herself in the dinner again, nursing a banana milkshake and eating another salad. She didn't even notice her father and uncle slip into the dinner and going to the bar, keeping a discreet eye on her. In the next ten minutes Makayla found herself at the bottom of her milkshake and Rider slipping into the booth across from her.

"You look down in the gutter." Rider noted. "And horrible."

A laugh escaped Makayla's lips, "That's what every girl wants to hear- how bad she looks."

"That isn't what I meant." Rider muttered.

"Of course it wasn't." Makayla smiled forcefully. "I leave town tomorrow."

A silence fell over their table.

"Please say something." Makayla whispered, but the only response she got was Rider standing up and grasping her hand.

"I want to show you something." Rider says, pulling Makayla out of the dinner.

"Now I know what she's been up too." Dean frowned. "We are having a long talk with her later."

Sam chuckled. "Let her live a little Dean. At least she isn't getting into trouble."

"Don't you know boys are the worst trouble there is?" Dean asked seriously.

Sam laughed now, loudly. "Dean, you aren't one to talk."

"I'm the perfect example!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't use yourself as an example in a talk with your daughter."

―――

Rider ended up taking Makayla to the horse barn, were he pulled out two horses. One black and the other white.

"You ever ride a horse before?" Rider asks.

"No." Makayla asked, her fingers brushing the Maine of the white horse. "But I've always wanted to.'

Rider grinned, "Good, because now you can finally say you have."

Makayla smiled, easily getting onto the saddle of the white horse, taking the reins into her hands. Rider was next to her less than a minute later, reins of the black horse in his hands. She smiled brightly at him, feeling genuine happy. Rider gave a quick lesson on how to control the horse, smiling slightly when he sees how quick of a learner she was. Not even ten minutes later Makayla was challenging Rider to a race, galloping off into a random direction. Shaking his head, Rider followed Makayla's squeals of joy and laughter.

Eventually Rider caught up to the Winchester, who gave him a victory smirk as she stood next to her horse. Makayla turned her head to look at the scenery, taking in all the green. She never seen something so beautiful. Her father never stopped to sight see, or she never left the motel room to explore the unknown towns she went to- seeing as it was deemed too dangerous. Her breath hitched when she felt Rider close behind her, watching the same scene she was.

"You look like you've never seen something like this before." Rider whispered, moving to stand next to Makayla.

"That's because I haven't before." Makayla answered gently. "Only in cheap movies, but never in person. It's so beautiful."

Rider glanced at Makayla, "That's not the only thing beautiful out here."

Makayla's cheeks flushed slightly, "I'll be gone in the morning."

_Way to kill the mode Makayla._

"I know." Rider answered. "Which is why I wanted to bring you up here on your last day."

"Why do you care?" Makayla asked suddenly. "You aren't the type to stick around for long."

"You're right, I'm not the type to stick around for long, but I do care because when I see you- I see myself." Rider answered honestly, his gaze meeting hers. "You have that lost look in your eyes and empty feeling inside your heart. When you were with me these few weeks that pain and loneness went away didn't it?"

"How do you know that?" Makayla asked.

"When will you realize that you aren't living life." Rider inquired.

Makayla snorted, "When will my life begin?"

Rider smiled slightly, "One day Makayla, I'd like to show you a whole new world. One you won't believe in until you're ready."

Makayla a confused look crossed her features, "What do you mean?"

"You have to be willing to go the distance. You have to find your own way home Makayla. You will make it home, but you have to stay strong." Rider turned serious, placing a hand onto her cheek. "Promise me you will stay strong Makayla."

"You're confusing me." Makayla whispered. "You aren't making any sense."

"I know I'm not, but I know one day we will meet again." Rider pulled his hand away, turning back to the horse. "Let's go back."

"Will you still be here?" Makayla asked.

Rider grinned, "If you ever need a way out, you'll know where to find me."

"No I won't." Makayla shook her head.

Without replying, Rider took her face gently into his hands. "Yes you will. Find the closest source of trouble, and I'll be right there." Then rider released her once again, both getting onto their horses.

Makayla and Rider parted ways once they reached town. Makayla never looked back, knowing she'd only be adding onto the loss. Rider though, watched Makayla walk away for the motel to deal with her father and uncle, smiling as he turned to leave town.

"Until we meet again Lucia."

_**Storybrooke, Maine- Sixteen Years Ago**_

_Emma had never left her daughters side, always tending to baby Lucia. She truly was happy, with Lucia, Killian, Henry and her parents. Nothing seemed to take her away from that happiness, especially the threat of the Queen of Darkness. Everyone had taken a liking to baby Lucia, even Regina- who sensed the great light magic in the baby girl. It was to be expected though, the daughter of the savior and granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Even though there a tint of darkness inherited from both parents, Lucia was pure._

"_She's so beautiful." Mary- Margret whispered, holding her granddaughter close. This was the hour Mary-Margret and David came over to relieve Emma and Hook. Emma took her shower and Killian went to restock the house with food and diapers. _

"_She is very beautiful." David agreed, brushing the light blond and brown hair from Lucia's forehead. "She is the perfect mix of both of them."_

"_That she is." Mary-Margret smiled._

"_Mom." Emma called. "Thank you for coming over, but I got it from here."_

"_Are you sure?" Mary-Margret asked, putting Lucia into Emma's arms. "We can stay and help you Emma. I'm sure you're tired."_

_Emma smiled and shook her head, "It's getting late, Hook is going to be home soon. I'm sure I can handle Lucia for ten minutes."_

"_If you're sure Emma." David said, grabbing his jacket._

"_Positive." Emma smiled, walking her parents to the door. "Thank you for coming over."_

"_We'll be back in the morning." Mary-Margret assured, leaving with her husband._

_Emma waited five minutes, rocking Lucia back to sleep and placing her in her nursery, smiling down at the baby girl. Hook came home soon enough, and made Emma leave the nursery to go to bed. Killian stayed a little longer, telling his daughter stories of the Jolly Roger and his adventures. An hour later Killian himself went to bed._

_In the morning Emma woke before Killian, going into the nursery to check on Lucia before she got breakfast. She was meet with an empty crib, the room cold with the wind from outside. Worry and panic settled in, and Emma ran to wake Killian._

"_Killian! Killian wake up!" Emma yelled, shoving his shoulder._

"_What is it Emma?" Hook groaned, turning away from her._

"_Lucia's gone Killian!" Emma yelled, her heart breaking. _

―――

**So here you go. The very first chapter, and I hope it was good. Haha, I promise the next chapter we will see some more of the Winchester brothers, and interaction with Makayla (Lucia). I'm interested to see your thoughts on Rider and who he is, and Makayla. Please leave a review, because that will totally make my day and motivate me to update faster. **

**Thank you all again!**


End file.
